prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC28
is the 28th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 270th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''While visiting a photo studio Love finds a picture of her grandfather and suddenly finds herself transported back to the past, before he passed away. But will she be able to say goodbye to him again? '' Summary One day, Setsuna and Love are out walking when Setsuna asks what her family does for a living. Love comments that even though they live on a busy street of Clover Town, they don't have a store. But they once did about ten years ago, a Tatami Shop owned by her grandfather. Meanwhile, at Labyrinth Soular is reading a magazine while Hayato makes shaved ice. Soular decides to make a move after reading an article about photography that he thinks will be useful. As this is going on, Love shows Setsuna a picture of her family and grandfather after they head to a Photography Studio and reveals his name to be Genkichi. She doesn't really remember anything else though, when the photographer jumps in to say that everyone called him Gen. He recalls how Love always called him Grandpa, and recalls that he passed away when she was little - so it makes sense for her not to remember all that much. Later, Love is spacing out when Setsuna happens to notice. Love confesses to her that she doesn't really remember anything about her grandfather and aside from pictures, she knows nothing of him. With Inori and Miki, they recall being around the age of four when it happened. However, Love feels as though she is forgetting something important . Meanwhile, Shun came to the same picture shop and asked if this camera made a lot of photos. The owner said all the pictures on the wall were made with this camera, so he changes to his true form and creates a Nakewameke from it. When it started rampaging, the girls came and transformed to Pretty Cure. Then it started hiding and when it got chance, it took picture of Peach, causing Love to appear in an unfamiliar and strange place. She recognizes the "Yotsuba Shopping District" sign, recalling that this was the original name of Clover Town Street. She saw the soba guy, who comments on how small she is. This causes Love to realize something is wrong and she quickly realizes she has changed back into her four year old self. Suddenly, she hears her grandfather speaking. Back at the battle, Peach lays lifeless. Soular explains that because she is back in her most precious memory, she will never awaken. The cures try to wake her and he uses this to try to get pictures of them as well - in order to make sure they share the same fate. Meanwhile, Love was having fun with her grandpa and she watches him make Tatami. He said, that he's not using machines to make tatami, since every needle contains his love for tatami customers. In the present, Tarte and Chifon came to the battle and found sleeping Peach. Chiffon used her powers to wake up Love by going into her dreams. She is noticed by Love's grandpa, but not Love herself. They come to a Sweets Shop and the Grandfather who sells them has not hcanged at all. As Love takes water candy, the saleswoman nearby notices how tired Love's Grandfather looks. She suggested giving the business to his daughter but he refuses, saying that her husband is a salary man and it would feel wrong to force him to make Tatami. Later they were going home when Chiffon contacted Love again. Her grandpa saw her friends shouting for Love and realized she doesn't belong here. She needs to return to her own world. He showed Love her friends shouting for her and she claims she hasn't been able to do anything for him - so she can't leave yet. But he claims that just being by his side, she's already done a lot for him. She is full of Love, which was why they named her that. She then asks why they used the English word and he claims that Love is more popular in the world, rather than Ai. Love saw more of her friends' cries and said she has to go to help her friends. She changes back into her true form and wakes up as Peach again. Just as Soular prepares to take a picture of the others, Peach is quick to stop him. After some more fighting, Peach defeats the Nakewameke with Love Sunshine Fresh. Later Love told the girls how her grandpa gave her the name Love and how he wanted her full of love. She wants to fill everyone's hearts with love too. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Momozono Genkichi *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes